Tratado de Paz
by BrianHoper
Summary: En ocasiones, deberíamos reflexionar sobre los límites que podría alcanzar un buen soberano a cambio de la paz para su pueblo. Éste es un pequeño ejemplo de lo que Ashe sería capaz de hacer por los habitantes de su reino.


"Un trato es un trato" pensaba la reina de Freljord mientras cruzaba el paso helado que le llevaría al lugar acordado, a lomos de su fiel caballo blanco. Mantenía un trote lento, quería retrasar el encuentro.

La joven jamás supo hasta dónde podía llegar con tal de preservar la paz en sus tierras. Aquel acuerdo terminó de abrirle los ojos.

Hacía casi un mes que las tropas de la Garra Invernal se habían introducido en sus inmediaciones, saqueando aldeas y sembrando el caos. Los avarosan lucharon fervientemente, pero aquellas incursiones enemigas dejaban tras de sí graves daños materiales y un gran número de bajas. Así era como Ashe y Sejuani se encontraron personalmente en la falda de la montaña, en las fronteras. La soberana ofreció cualquier cosa a la cabecilla de los rebeldes a cambio de la paz en las cordilleras. Evidentemente, Sejuani propuso su ascenso al trono, pero estaba claro que ese cambio no lo iba a permitir la elegida de Avarosa.

Tras una larga y dificultosa negociación ambas, reina y líder, llegaron a un acuerdo. Un tratado de paz por el que la reina debía humillarse una vez a la semana ante la jinete de jabalí, en privado. Debían encontrarse en una choza situada en las inmediaciones de la frontera, territorio neutral, después del medio día. Tenían que ir solas. La única compañía válida era la de sus monturas.

El lugar de reunión estuvo a la vista para los ojos de la gobernadora una vez que cruzó el bosque y llegó al fondo del acantilado que separaba su reino de el de su enemiga. A sus puertas dormitaba Bristle, la fiel jabalí de la guerrera más temida de las regiones heladas.

Ashe fijó los amarres de su caballo en un arbol cercano, a unos pasos de la tienda. Se acercó lentamente, Sejuani debería hallarse dentro del campamento. La bestial montura de la líder bufó con fuerza cuando notó la presencia de la joven, provocando que ésta se sobresaltara y entrara rápidamente al fortín.

Era una cabaña típica de los poblados de cazadores, resistente a los temporales y aislante del frío. Había pieles de animales amontonados en un rincón y un hogar desprendiendo calor en el centro de la edificación.

-No te gires.- Escuchó una voz familiar tras ella, asustándola.- Ve directamente hacia aquellas pieles y tápate los ojos con aquella venda. Ya.

Ese era el trato. Dentro de aquella cabaña, la mayor era quien mandaba. Todo por el bien de sus compatriotas, todo por la paz de Freljord.

Obedeció sin rechistar, caminando sin girarse, tal y como le habían espetado, hacia los forros que había en el suelo. Sobre ellos había un trozo de tela blanca, las que normalmente se usaban para protejer los brazos de la rozadura de las armaduras o tapar heridas. Sí, tenía sentido que se la pusiera en los ojos. Aquella herida necesitaba ser cubierta.

Nada más terminar de vetar su vista, sintió calor en su espalda. Comenzaron a acariciar sus caderas con firmeza y lentitud. Alguien respiraba fuerte contra su cuello, aspirando su aroma y provocándole estremecimientos.

-No puedes hablar ni moverte sin mi permiso.-Gruñó la voz grave de la otra mujer en su oído.- Si desobedeces, mi ejército destruirá tu poblado. ¿Has entendido?

Ashe asintió lentamente, resignada.

-Muy bien... Quiero que te gires, des dos pasos atrás y te sientes.- Fue el primer mandato de Sejuani a la reina, que lo realizó al momento, confundida.

Una vez sentada sobre las pieles, escuchó los pasos de la líder acercarse a ella. Un firme empujón tumbó a la adolescente en el catre. El calor de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo arropó su piel. Podía sentir una mezcla de piezas de armadura y carnes restregándose contra ella lentamente. Su depredadora acarició con la nariz el cuello de la soberana, con lentitud, respirando su olor, provocando que un suspiro escapara de entre los labios de la más joven.

Después, la guerrera pasó a usar su labio inferior para tocar la tersa piel de la muchacha. Comenzaba el recorrido desde la pequeña e imperceptible nuez, donde cogía aire y comenzaba a acariciar, hasta terminar con un caluroso beso y un mordisco apasionado en el lóbulo de la oreja, soltando el aire retenido, produciendo cosquilleos en la otra y una risa callada y nerviosa.

¿Por qué Sejuani hacía aquello? ¿Qué beneficio pretendía sacar tocando desvergonzadamente el cuerpo de la reina de Freljord? Lo único que sabía es que aquella sensación era increíble, y no podía creer que estuviera deseando más. No podía admitir que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a la líder de la Garra Invernal, a su enemiga, que fuera más lejos, que acariciase cada centímetro de piel que la vestía, que siguiera con aquellos besos tan deliciosos. Lo que más la enervaba era sentir todo aquello sin poder verlo. Que la hubiera privado de la vista tenía un buen motivo, y era la agudización del resto de sus sentidos. Si las sospechas de Ashe eran ciertas, lo que Sejuani quería con aquellas reuniones semanales era subyugar a la reina, que se postrase ante ella. Que fuera la arquera el vasallo que cumplía las ordenes de su gobernador.

Una mano caliente se posó en su cadera, sobresaltándola, y fue ascendiendo hasta sus pechos. Palpó por encima de la tela con movimientos circulares suaves, rítmicos, y volvió a bajarla a su cintura. La boca de Ashe fue invadida por otra hambrienta. Apenas se separaban para tomar aire, por lo que la arquera tenía la extraña sensación de que, con cada eterno beso, le robaban poco a poco el alma. No pudo evitarlo. No pudo evitar sincronizar el movimiento de las caderas de Sejuani con las suyas. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo cuando su cintura comenzó a moverse lentamente contra las de la otra, mientras era acariciada, besada, tocada. Seducida.

Respiración entrecortada. Suspiros.

Ashe se autoconvencía de que aquello era por su gente y por su reino. Su madre había luchado toda su vida para mantener la paz en aquellas tierras, ella seguiría con su legado. Lucharía a brazo partido. No permitiría que la guerra y la destrucción asolasen sus dominios. Por eso era necesario entregar su cuerpo a Sejuani una vez por semana. Por eso tenía que rendirse a sus caricias, a los roces, a los incitantes gruñidos en su oído. Aquello justificaba la humedad que empapaba su entrepierna.

-Tienes permiso para decir mi nombre.-Murmuró Sejuani en su oído, apegando más sus cuerpos.

Ashe dio gracias por el nuevo derecho que le fue otorgado. Necesitaba desahogarse, soltar el oxígeno que llenaban sus pulmones y quemar parte de su volcánico deseo de alguna forma.

Los besos volvieron a trasladarse a su cuello, arrancando el nombre de la poderosa guerrera de los labios temblorosos e hinchados de la ahora frágil e indefensa soberana.

-Se... ¡Sejuani!-Gimoteó en voz alta cuando sintió una sensual dentellada en su clavícula, aliviado el dolor después con una pasada de la lengua enemiga.

Ashe, inconscientemente, abría las piernas poco a poco, volviéndose accesible para Sejuani. El fuego de la lujuria ardía en su interior, y las caricias de la jinete no hacían más que avivarlo.

Pero había algo que la reina no entendía. Algo que no encajaba. La arquera sabía de primera mano que Sejuani no era una mujer paciente. Era conocida por su impulsividad y pasión. Esperar no era su fuerte. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no terminaba lo que había empezado? ¿Por qué aún no había llevado sus ásperas manos de luchadora a sus intimidades? ¿Por qué estaba aplazando aquel momento en el que la reina se derritiera entre gemidos ahogados? Aquellas preguntas atestaban la poca lucidez que Ashe pudiera gozar. Estaba completamente dispuesta, febril. Su rostro enrojecido y extasiado, balbuceando quedamente el nombre de la líder. Una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su piel, los pechos casi descubiertos y sus piernas rodeando el cuerpo de Sejuani, frotando su intimidad contra el vientre de la otra, descompasada y ansiosa. Lo tenía todo, y estaba esperando. Sí, la líder esperaba algo de la reina. Ashe recordó, mientras la guerrera invadía posesivamente su boca y rodeaba su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, que el motivo de que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo era aquel dichoso acuerdo que consistía, resumidamente, en humillar a la gobernadora. En la densa y desconocida mente de Sejuani residía la impetuosa idea de que ella debía dirigir el país y no Ashe, por lo que a partir de su naturaleza salvaje regida por una jerarquía encabezada por el más fuerte, la joven avarosan dedujo, al fin, lo que debía hacer para que la líder le diera el alivio que necesitaba.

Era sencillo. Sejuani ansiaba fuerza. Fuerza para controlar a sus adversarios. Y cuando una persona se siente más fuerte, es cuando dicho adversario está por debajo de ella. Por esa regla de tres, Ashe tendría que verse obligada a someterse completamente y en todos los sentidos a Sejuani si quería recibir lo que tanto ansiaba.

-S-Sejuani...-Consiguió suspirar la soberana después de que la líder liberara sus labios.- Te pido... Por favor...

La súplica era la variable necesaria para resolver la ecuación.

-Por favor...

-¿"Por favor" qué?-Escupió Sejuani, exasperada por la incapacidad de la adolescente para terminar la frase.

-P-Por favor... Sejuani...-Continuó gimiendo. La mano de la guerrera en sus pechos no ayudaba.- ...Hazme el amor...

Jamás aceptaría que en aquel momento, al escuchar aquella última frase entre suspiros desesperados, su corazón se paró y su propia entrepierna se humedeció de golpe. Sejuani era demasiado orgullosa para ello, pero se sentía poderosa al haber conseguido postrar a la reina ante ella.

-Yo no "hago el amor", niña.-Contestó con voz dominante.- Yo arraso y conquisto.

-Conquístame...-Gimió Ashe desesperada, los labios secos y sus caderas colisionando con fiebre las de Sejuani.

-Eres mía.-Dijo con firmeza.

-Soy tuya...-El deseo y la desesperación daban credibilidad a la afirmación de la reina.

Las bragas de la reina fueron retiradas por manos ajenas sin ningún tipo de miramiento o delicadeza.

Con una fuerza brutal, Sejuani incrustó dos dedos en el interior de la joven. Ésta gritó de dolor y se irguió, aferrándose al cuerpo duro y ardiente de la guerrera. Ashe boqueó en el pecho de Sejuani. El dolor le dificultaba respirar.

-Ésto es lo que querías, ¿verdad?-Rugió prepotente la líder.

En los ojos vendados de Ashe comenzaron a acumularse lágrimas de agonía. Sejuani la volvió a tumbar sobre las pieles con rudeza. En ese momento, la mayor se fijó en los dedos que tenía enterrados en el interior de la soberana. Una pequeña mancha de sangre los bañaba. Aquello justificaba los sollozos de la muchacha.

Sin mediar palabra, Sejuani sacó los dígitos lentamente del interior de Ashe y se los llevó a los labios, saboreando la dulce esencia de la reina mezclado con un toque metálico, triunfante tras haberle robado la virginidad a la gobernante de Freljord, pero no pudo controlar aquel sentimiento de culpa.

Ashe sintió cómo la guerrera se volvía a posicionar sobre ella y se apoderaba con dominancia de sus labios, dejando de lado su intimidad. La lengua de la mujer se introdujo en la boca de la adolescente, acariciándola, aquella deliciosa y delirante fricción mientras sus toscos labios se deslizaban sobre los de ella. En algún momento, Sejuani se había retirado el peto de acero y las hombreras, permitiendo el contacto del cuerpo de Ashe con el suyo cuando la atrajo hacia ella. La salvaje emitía un calor abrazador y afrodisíaco para la más joven, que no pudo evitar llevar sus manos temblorosas a la espalda tonificada. Primero, acarició con suavidad, esperando el rechazo de Sejuani. Pero ésta permitió el toque, y las caricias se volvieron más intensas, acercando con ansias a la mayor. Tras un buen tiempo en el que casi se ahogan en el beso, Sejuani separó sus labios y continuó mordisqueando y lamiendo la mandíbula y a continuación el cuello, y allí quedó estancada al saber que en esa zona residía la sensibilidad de Ashe. Los frágiles dedos enredándose en la corta cabellera.

Cuando hubo pasado unos minutos y pareció que el dolor de Ashe se había ido, la mano de Sejuani se escondió de nuevo entre las piernas. Con miedo de que volviera a ocurrir el anterior episodio, Ashe juntó los muslos.

-Ábrelas.-Ordenó Sejuani desde el cuello de la chica.

Ashe no obedeció ni respondió.

-He dicho que las abras.-Dijo la guerrera mucho más autoritaria, irguiéndose.

Ashe recordó la amenaza de Sejuani contra su pueblo, y lentamente fue separandolas. La dominante pronto se colocó entre las piernas y se estiró sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la joven, acudiendo a su oído y mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja. Volvió a empezar el ritual con otro beso en los labios. Ashe no había besado a otra persona antes, pero podía asegurar que Sejuani contaba con bastante experiencia en el tema. Sus besos eran largos, profundos, cálidos y adictivos. La mano de la guerrera levantó la falda de la chiquilla, dejando al descubierto su pubis y su intimidad. Ashe dio un respingo cuando sintió que la líder llevó sus dedos hacia su entrepierna, pero no invadió su cavidad. Esta vez se redujo a dar suaves pero intensas caricias en el inberbe monte de Venus, rozando superficialmente el clítoris hinchado y provocando algún que otro quejido placentero.

Sejuani pareció hartarse al poco rato de los besos, ya que se separó bruscamente de los labios de la arquera y descendió a su zona inferior. Ashe soltó un chillido al ser sorprendida por una fuerte succión en su botón del éxtasis, llevando sus manos a toda velocidad a la vabeza de la otra, quien había comenzado el verdadero juego. Tras las succión, la guerrera sacó la lengua y la metió en la cavidad de la otra, profundizando aquel beso pecaminosamente adictivo. Buscó en las paredes aterciopeladas el punto álgido de Ashe, regresando a succionar con fuerza el clítoris una vez que lo hubo encontrado. El modus operandi de Sejuani parecía ser la alternancia entre el nudo de nervios y el recien descubierto punto G de la más pequeña. Ashe se encontraba en un estado de trance eufórico. Era incapaz de vocalizar el nombre de su conquistadora. Su cerebro siquiera podía procesar la información necesaria para ocasionar un ridículo balbuceo que sugiriera parecido alguno con la nomenclatura de la dominante. Sólo podía concentrarse en dos cosas: la sabrosa humedad entre sus piernas e intentar respirar. Flujos abruptos de aire salían por su garganta creando jadeos desesperados. Su vista se nubló. Inconscientemente, sus voluptuosas caderas comenzaron a balancearse contra la boca de su captora, deseando más, lo necesario para llegar al final.

Y como si Sejuani hubiera escuchado sus súplicas mentales, ésta clavó la lengua con fuerza en el interior y la contrajo golpeando la zona sensible a la vez que pellizcaba el clítoris con sus dedos. Ashe chilló con ansia, saboreando el exquisito momento en el que su entrepierna explotó y fuegos artificiales estallaron en su cabeza. Una fina línea de saliva colgaba de la comisura de sus labios. Notó que Sejuani se retiraba unos segundos y al rato volvía, agarrando sus piernas y colocándose entre ellas, manipulando su cuerpo para que las intimidades de ambas campeonas se tocasen.

-Vas lista si crees que la única que vas a disfrutar eres tú...-Comentó con voz recia y despectiva, pero con un toque desalentado de lujuria, la jinete de jabalí.

Sejuani comenzó a mover las caderas, creando una fricción gloriosa contra el bulto de nervios hiper sensibles de Ashe, quien continuaba jadeando con fuerza. Aquel placer que ahora sentía estaba más allá de lo que había experimentado segundos antes. Necesitaba a la otra más cerca, necesitaba su calor y su fuerte y endurecido cuerpo contra el suyo. A tientas, consiguió llevar sus manos a los hombros desnudos de Sejuani, irguiéndose para aferrarse a ella con fuerza mientras la guerrera seguía envistiendo su entrepierna. La líder se echó sobre ella, obligándola a volver a yacer sobre la cama. Ashe rodeó con la pierna que tenía sobre la de la otra la cintura de la dominante y escondió su rostro en su cuello, gimiendo con algo de afonía. Por su parte, Sejuani rugía contra las pieles, aprisionando a la reina contra el catre con su cuerpo, golpeando sus caderas con furia. La gobernadora sintió las manos de la mayor en su cara, arrancándola del refugio que había hallado en su cuello y presionando su cabeza contra la cama, exponiendo la yugular. Sejuani mordió con violencia y lamió con hambre la piel descubierta.

Hubo un momento en el que ambas lo único que podían hacer era extasiarse por el roce de sus intimidades. Ashe se hallaba expulsando aire con ahínco, con su vista vetada clavada en el techo, mientras Sejuani salivaba sobre las mantas, gruñendo en su oído y moviendo las caderas más por reflejo que por voluntad. Ashe terminó primero, quedándose debilitada bajo el pesado torso de Sejuani. Su cuerpo era mecido por las embestidas de la líder, quien buscaba su propio desahogo. Al poco tiempo, la guerrera se irguió y gritó, profundizando el último empujón y dejando que su eyaculación escurriera por los muslos de la más joven, mezclándose los de las dos. Sejuani cayó sobre Ashe. Se quedaron así unos minutos, abrazadas y normalizando sus respiraciones. Cuando ambas se calmaron, la mano de la líder sujetó la mandíbula de la soberana para besarla. La mayor dedicó un periodo de tiempo a juntar sus labios y acariciar sus lenguas con suavidad y calma. Ashe se sentía en el séptimo cielo.

La jinete se levantó, dejando a Ashe sola y fría en la cama.

-Voy a vestirme. Cuando te avise, cuenta hasta cien y ya tendrás permiso para quitarte la venda de los ojos y salir ¿Me has entendido?-Ordenó con firmeza Sejuani, aunque era destacable el cansancio en su voz.

-Sí...-Gimió Ashe somnolienta, sin moverse.

-Tienes una semana de paz asegurada. Dentro de seis días tendremos que reencontrarnos otra vez aquí.

-Dios... Sí...-Volvió a responder la soberana en un jadeo.

Sejuani sonrió ladinamente ante la respuesta de la otra y salió de la cabaña.

-Ya puedes empezar a contar.-Se escuchó desde el exterior.

Difícilmente Ashe podría contar. Se había quedado dormida. Tratados pacíficos como ese no se firmaban todos los días.


End file.
